Nowadays, electronic devices with a touch display function have been widely used to people's daily life and work. One of main parts of the electronic device for realizing the touch display function is the touch display screen.
Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) touch display screens, as one of current mainstream display devices, are featured with various advantages, including high contrast, wide color gamut, and low-power consumption, etc. The OLED touch display screens have been widely used in many fields, such as image display, indicator light, and illumination lamp. An OLED touch display screen often includes an OLED display panel and a touch unit attached to a display side of the OLED display panel. Thus, the OLED touch display screen has a touch function and a display function at the same time.
As the electronic device has more powerful functions, more personal information and more important information may be stored in the fingerprint identification device. The realization of fingerprint identification, by integrating a fingerprint identification device in the touch display screen, is one of important technical means to ensure security of personal information.
A common method for the OLED touch display screen to realize fingerprint identification includes integrating an optical fingerprint sensor in a backside of the OLED display panel. To ensure the accuracy of fingerprint acquisition, a fingerprint acquisition region of the OLED display panel corresponding to the optical fingerprint sensor has to be in a highlighted mode (the brightness is greater than the brightness for normal image display in the fingerprint acquisition region). However, in the OLED display panel, brightness decay rates of the pixels of the three primary colors are different. In particular, the brightness decay rate of a blue pixel is greater than the brightness decay rates of both a red pixel and a green pixel. Thus, as the usage time increases, the brightness decay degree of the blue pixel in the fingerprint acquisition region is much greater than that in other display regions, and the image display quality of the OLED touch display screen is affected.
The disclosed method and electronic device are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.